


Mundraub

by CornChrunchie, cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Thiel ist seit einigen Monaten in Münster und wird das Opfer heimtückischer Fahrraddiebe. Aber zum Glück steht Boerne ihm helfend zur Seite …>Post in meinem LJ





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P 12 / P 16 (Epilog)  
> Genre: Slash, First Time, Humor, Fluff & große Gefühle  
> Handlung: Thiel ist seit einigen Monaten in Münster und wird das Opfer heimtückischer Fahrraddiebe. Aber zum Glück steht Boerne ihm helfend zur Seite …  
> Länge: ~ 3.600 Wörter  
> A/N: Der Anfang ist von cornchrunchie, die weitere Entwicklung von mir :) Und weil der Anfang ein Anfang aus cornchrunchies Frühphase war, habe ich in guter alter Tradition mal wieder eine First-Time Geschichte geschrieben. Inklusive fluffigem Epilog. Hoffentlich gelungen ;)  
> Man beachte bitte, daß die zwei in dieser Geschichte noch furchtbar jung sind. Selbst Thiel ist jünger als ich, also geradezu noch ein Kind. Von Boerne ganz zu schweigen, der ist sogar noch U40.

***

 

„So ein Scheiß schon wieder!“ platzte es verärgert aus Thiel heraus, als er an diesem Morgen das Haus verließ. Bereits zum sechsten Mal in den letzten drei Monaten war sein Fahrrad beschädigt. Diesmal fehlte doch tatsächlich der Sattel. Diese Leute wurden auch immer dreister. Ständig war irgendwas anderes geklaut. Bei manchen Sachen ignorierte er das dann einfach und fuhr trotzdem mit dem Rad, obwohl das verkehrstechnisch vielleicht nicht so ganz in Ordnung ging. Es würde schon niemanden umbringen, wenn er ausnahmsweise ohne Licht fuhr. Bei anderen Dingen hingegen war das nicht so leicht; er konnte schlecht mit nur einem Reifen oder ohne Fahrradkette fahren. Und schon gar nicht ohne Sattel.

In Hamburg war ihm das nie passiert. Aber seit er vor ein paar Monaten nach Münster gezogen war, war sein Fahrrad ein begehrtes Objekt für irgendwelche Vandalen geworden. Als ob er nicht schon genug Probleme hätte. Allein sein Vermieter brachte ihn immer wieder um den Verstand. Moment – das klang jetzt doch komisch ... Na ja, er ging ihm jedenfalls furchtbar auf die Nerven.

„Thiel, nun sagen Sie nicht, daß ihr Fahrrad schon wieder demoliert ist“, klang eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihm. Wenn man vom Teufel sprach.

„Kein Problem. Hatte eh nicht vor, mit Ihnen zu reden.“

„Sich an Vorsätze zu halten ist nicht Ihre Stärke, oder?“

„Halten Sie bloß die Klappe, Boerne“, antwortete er genervt. Womit hatte er das verdient? Warum war er mit einem selbstgefälligen Vermieter gestraft, der zu allem Überfluß auch noch sein Nachbar und Arbeitskollege war? Boerne konnte zwar auch ganz amüsant sein und mit einem Gläschen Wein am Abend hatte er sich auch anfreunden können. Aber Boerne war eben Boerne. Den konnte man schon aus Prinzip nicht mögen.

„Na na, kein Grund beleidigend zu werden, Herr Kollege. Machen Sie nicht so ein Gesicht, das läßt Sie auch nicht jünger aussehen. Steigen Sie lieber ein, sonst kommen Sie noch zu spät. Auch wenn das ja nichts Neues wäre.“

„Wie überaus umsichtig von Ihnen.“ Der Sarkasmus in Thiels Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Einer muss sich ja um Sie kümmern. Weder die an dieser Stelle angebrachte Empathie einer Lebensgefährtin, noch eben solche sind ja vorhanden. Mit Ihrer brummeligen Art vergraulen Sie die schließlich am laufenden Band.“

„Während _Sie_ sich vor Verehrerinnen natürlich kaum noch retten können“, schnaubte Thiel. „Im Übrigen geht Sie mein Privatleben und somit auch mein Liebesleben überhaupt nichts an.“

Boerne ignorierte die letzte Bemerkung. „Es gibt mehr Frauen, die jetzt gerne selbst anstatt Ihrer in meinem Auto sitzen würden, als Sie vielleicht denken.“ Er legte den Gang ein und fuhr los.

Thiel schaute Boerne an, der den Blick ausnahmsweise starr auf die Straße richtete, und mußte grinsen. „Dann muß ich ja jemand ganz Besonderes sein, wenn trotzdem ich hier sitze und nicht irgendeine Frau, die Sie umgarnt.“

Boerne mußte jetzt auch lächeln und sagte: „Bilden Sie sich da bloß nichts drauf ein.“

 

***

 

Auf dem Weg ins Büro kam ihm gleich Frau Klemm entgegen.

„Ach, der Herr Thiel.“

„Moinsen.“

„Gar nicht mehr mit dem Fahrrad unterwegs?“ fragte sie und deutete mit ihrer Zigarette aus dem Fenster auf Boernes Wagen, der noch vor dem Präsidium stand.

„Gezwungenermaßen. Von meinem Fahrrad wurde schon wieder was geklaut.“

Ein rauhes Lachen erklang. „Was ist es denn diesmal? Die Speichen?“

„Nee. Der Sattel.“

„Ein Hauptkommissar, der nicht auf sein eigenes Fahrrad aufpassen kann. Das gibt’s auch nicht alle Tage. Haben Sie keinen Keller?“

Thiel murmelte etwas Unverständliches und als die Staatsanwältin ihn nur fragend ansah, konzentrierte er sich auf ihre Schuhspitzen und wiederholte: „Hab' den Schlüssel verlegt.“

Frau Klemm lächelte mit einer Mischung aus Spott und Mitleid und zückte schon mal vorsorglich ihr Feuerzeug. „Kann Ihnen da nicht unser Professörchen weiterhelfen? Der kommt doch auch sonst überall rein.“

Inzwischen hatte Thiel den Kaffeeautomaten am Ende des Ganges ins Auge gefasst, was ihn daran erinnerte, unbedingt daran denken zu müssen, neues Kaffeepulver zu kaufen. Er sollte sich wirklich merken, sich das zu merken, damit er es nicht wieder vergessen würde. Und überhaupt – hatte die Klemm Boerne gerade als Professörchen bezeichnet? „Solange Boerne mich mit dem Auto mitnimmt, ist mir das eigentlich ziemlich schnurz.“

Er dachte schon, damit sei das Gespräch beendet und sie würden wie so oft ihren jeweiligen Angelegenheiten nachgehen – Frau Klemm würde draußen vor sich hin qualmen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, und sich über die unmenschlichen Rauchergesetze beschweren und er selbst könnte endlich seinen wohlverdienten Kaffee trinken – da schaute sie ihm hinterher und sagte: „Ach, von daher weht der Wind.“

Verdutzt blieb Thiel auf halber Strecke stehen. „Wie jetzt?“

„Schon gut, Thiel“, drehte Frau Klemm sich mit winkender Zigarette um. „Ach ja, und die Akte zum Fall Buchtmann möchte ich bis morgen früh auf meinem Schreibtisch haben!“

 

***

 

Wenigstens der Fall Buchtmann hatte sich bis Feierabend erledigt. Ein unglücklicher Unfall, nichts weiter. Er hatte das ja schon gleich vermutet, und Boernes Untersuchungsergebnisse hatten seine These gestützt. Als er schließlich noch einen Zeugen ermittelt hatte, der bestätigen konnte, daß der Unglücksdackel der Buchtmann mit hinterherschleifender Leine alleine nach Hause gelaufen war, und als Boernes anschließender Spurenabgleich zwischen Leine und Knöchel des Opfers positiv ausfiel, war der Ablauf klar.

Sehr viel klarer jedenfalls als seine Vorstellung davon, wer es auf sein Fahrrad abgesehen hatte. Oder worauf Frau Klemm mit ihren komischen Bemerkungen hinauswollte. _Von daher weht der Wind._ Das hatte irgendwie … geradezu anzüglich geklungen. Wenn sie sich darüber amüsiert hätte, daß er seinen Kellerschlüssel verschlampt hatte, das hätte er verstanden. Oder darüber, daß er es einfach nicht geregelt bekam, die Sache mit dem Keller zu klären und dieser Geschichte mit seinem Rad ein für alle Mal ein Ende zu bereiten. Er wußte ja selbst, daß ihm bei solchen Dingen oft die Energie fehlte, auch wenn es eigentlich Kleinigkeiten waren, um die man sich nur mal kümmern mußte. _Schluffig_ , hatte Susanne das genannt. Anfangs hatte sie das niedlich gefunden, später dann nicht mehr. Thiel seufzte. Aber so war er eben. Reichte es nicht, wenn er den ganzen Tag auf der Arbeit funktionierte? Seine gute Laune nach der schnellen Aufklärung des Falls Buchtmann war schon fast wieder dahin, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet, um etwas zu sagen, da tauchte auch schon Boernes Gesicht im Türspalt auf.

„Sind Sie so weit?“

„Wie weit?“

Boerne seufzte. „Fertig. Feierabend. Sie wollten doch wieder mit mir nach Hause fahren, haben Sie gesagt.“

Thiel warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Schon fast sechs, das war wirklich wieder spät genug geworden. „Ich muß die Akte noch bei Frau Klemm vorbeibringen.“

 

***

 

„Ich hoffe, Sie wissen es zu würdigen, daß ich hier nicht nur Ihren persönlichen Chauffeur gebe, sondern jetzt auch noch Botengänge für Sie erledige.“

„Mit“, antwortete Thiel zerstreut, während er sich darauf konzentrierte, das neue Büro der Staatsanwältin wiederzufinden.

„Wie, mit?“

„Sie machen ja wohl nichts _für_ mich. Sie kommen _mit_ mir. Und es sind auch nur drei Minuten.“

Boerne seufzte. „Nicht, wenn Sie weiter schnurgerade in die falsche Richtung gehen.“

„Aber …“

Boerne griff nach seiner Schulter und drehte ihn um 180 Grad. „Da geht’s lang. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Sie ohne mich täten.“

Ihm lag ja eine passende Antwort auf der Zunge, aber da er im gleichen Moment endlich den Flur wiedererkannte, weil Boerne natürlich mal wieder Recht hatte, schluckte er das lieber hinunter. Schlimm genug, daß er wohl oder übel das Thema Kellerschlüssel würde ansprechen müssen, wenn er in Zukunft nicht mehr jeden zweiten Tag auf Boernes Hilfe angewiesen sein wollte. Was für sich alleine schon schlimm genug war, und jetzt kamen auch noch Frau Klemms komische Bemerkungen dazu.

Nur daß er so gar keine Lust hatte, sich Boernes Predigten anzuhören, wenn er damit herausrückte, daß er den Kellerschlüssel möglicherweise irgendwo verloren hatte.

Aber dann hob Frau Klemm nur vielsagend die Augenbrauen, als er mit Boerne im Schlepptau bei ihr in der Tür stand, und er dachte, daß Boernes Predigten da vielleicht doch das kleinere Übel waren. Er würde ihn auf den Kellerschlüssel ansprechen. Gleich morgen.

Oder vielleicht doch besser am Wochenende. Wochenende klang gut, da waren alle Beteiligten etwas entspannter. Und auf die drei Tage kam es nun auch nicht mehr an.

 

***

 

Er fuhr auch den Rest der Woche mit Boerne, denn so schnell war ein neuer Sattel nun auch nicht besorgt. Vor allem, weil er das ja zu Fuß nach der Arbeit hätte machen müssen. Oder er hätte Boerne fragen müssen, ob der ihn fuhr – das hätte der vermutlich sogar gemacht, aber dann hätte ihn Boerne garantiert auch bei der Auswahl des neuen Sattels beraten, und das wollte er lieber wirklich nicht erleben. Alleine schon bei der Vorstellung wurde ihm unangenehm warm.

Um den neuen Sattel kümmerte er sich am Samstag. Alleine. Und weil er nicht vorhatte, den gleich in der Woche drauf wieder zu verlieren, kümmerte er sich endlich auch um den Kellerschlüssel. Nach reiflicher Überlegung hatte er beschlossen, daß es nicht wirklich nötig war, mit Boerne über diese Sache zu reden. Es war ja nicht so, als könnte daraus irgendein Schaden entstehen – wenn er den Schlüssel irgendwo verloren hatte, wußte noch lange niemand, zu welcher Tür er gehörte. Beschriftet war das Ding schließlich nicht. Also hatte er am Freitagmorgen etwas früher als gewöhnlich bei Boerne geklingelt, und während der nochmal hastig ins Bad gesprungen war, flugs dessen Zweitschlüssel vom Schlüsselbrett genommen. Der Kellerschlüssel war schnell nachgemacht, die paar Euro verkraftete er auch noch. Mit dem Sattel unterm Arm kam er zurück zu seiner Wohnung und stellte sofort fest, daß er nicht der einzige war, der Samstags Einkäufe erledigte: Boernes Auto war weg und dessen Besitzer dann ja wohl auch. Perfekt. Er legte den Sattel in seiner Wohnung ab, atmete einmal tief durch, klopfte sicherheitshalber doch noch kurz an Boernes Tür und als er nichts hörte, huschte er schnell wie der Wind in Boernes Wohnung, hängte den Schlüssel zurück an seinen Platz und war wieder zurück in seiner eigenen Wohnung, bevor man bis drei zählen konnte.

Und das war gerade noch rechtzeitig, kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, hörte er im Treppenhaus Schritte – dieser nervige Nachbar von oben, Obacht oder so ähnlich. Beschwerte sich immer, wenn er die Mülltonnen nicht gleich morgens zurückräumte, als hätte er Zeit zuhause zu bleiben, bis die Müllabfuhr durch war. Dem hätte er jetzt jedenfalls nicht erklären müssen mögen, warum er in Abwesenheit ihres gemeinsamen Vermieters aus dessen Wohnung kam. Vor allen Dingen, weil dieser Obacht ihm letztens auch schon so einen schiefen Blick zugeworfen hatte, als er schon wieder aus Boernes Auto ausgestiegen war. Als würde das den etwas angehen, ob und wenn ja mit wem er zur Arbeit fuhr. Was ja nun auch wirklich gar nichts zu bedeuten hatte, Fahrgemeinschaft, davon hatte dieser Kerl vermutlich noch nie was gehört.

Als das Geräusch der Schritte verklungen war, schnappte er sich seinen neuen Sattel und ging nach unten. Da stand sein Rad, am selben Platz wie gestern und mit genauso vielen Teilen wie gestern. Der Sattel war wohl erstmal genug gewesen. Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln machte er seine Neuerwerbung fest. Das sollte das letzte Mal gewesen sein, daß ihm sowas passierte! Ab heute stand das Rad wieder im Keller, und auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Polizeipräsidium würde es ja wohl hoffentlich unbehelligt bleiben.

Er schloß die Kellertür mit dem neuen Schlüssel auf und trug das Rad die paar Stufen nach unten. Ein bißchen unbequem war das ja schon, aber was tat man nicht alles im Interesse der Fahrradsicherheit. Den Schlüssel zu seinem eigenen kleinen Kellerverschlag hatte er zum Glück nicht verloren, und nach etwas fluchen und räumen – wie hatte sich das ganze eigentlich so ausbreiten können? Er war doch seit Wochen nicht hier unten gewesen! – hatte er auch genug Platz geschaffen, um sein Rad hineinschieben und die Tür dahinter schließen zu können.

So.

Befriedigt ließ er seinen Blick durch den staubigen Raum schweifen. Da war der Verschlag von diesem … „Obiak“, stand mit großen Buchstaben und Ausrufezeichen auf der Tür. Fehlte nur noch ein Schild: „Unbefugten ist das Betreten verboten.“ Thiel schnaubte. Und links neben seinem lag Boernes Kellerraum, natürlich dreimal so groß wie alle anderen und trotzdem vollgestopft bis unter die Decke. Der konnte sich auch von nichts trennen. War das da eine Schaufensterpuppe? Er runzelte die Stirn und sah genauer hin. Ja, doch, zwischen alten Möbeln und Umzugskisten stand etwas, was eindeutig nach Schaufensterpuppe aussah. Oder nach einer dieser Schneiderpuppen, wie man sie manchmal in alten Filmen sah. Wieso hatte Boerne denn so was? Und da hing tatsächlich ein Rad unter der Decke – schickes Teil, nicht daß er Boerne je hätte radfahren sehen. Und darunter, auf dieser Werkbank, allerlei Werkzeuge und … Ersatzteile? Er kniff die Augen zusammen um besser erkennen zu können, was da so alles lag. Da lehnte ein Vorderrad an der Werkbank. Und das … sah aus wie eine Kette. Und dann war da noch etwas größeres, halb verdeckt von einem alten Lappen. Er streckte seinen Arm durch das Gitter. Verdammt. Ein halber Zentimeter fehlte. Ein halber … das durfte doch echt nicht wahr sein. Er drückte sich gegen das Gitter so fest er konnte, aber es reichte einfach nicht, um diesen Lappen da wegzuziehen und herauszufinden, ob da wirklich noch ein Vorderlicht lag. Und ein Sattel. Er war so sauer, daß er schon nicht mehr klar denken konnte und drei Versuche brauchte bis ihm einfiel, daß er sich ja schließlich eines Werkzeugs bedienen konnte. Zum Beispiel seiner Fahrradpumpe. Und daß diese seinen Arm beträchtlich verlängerte. Und daß es keine besonders schwierige Aufgabe war, mit der Fahrradpumpe den Lappen von der Werkbank zu schubsen und freizulegen, was sich darunter verbarg.

Ein Vorderlicht. Und ein Sattel. _Sein_ Sattel, unverkennbar an dem kleinen Riß hinten links, der ihm schon mehr als einmal einen nassen Hintern beschert hatte.

Mistkerl! So ein verdammter, hinterhältiger Mistkerl!

 

***

 

Er war immer noch stinksauer, als Boerne einige Stunden später wieder nach Hause kam. Was dachte der sich eigentlich! Daß man mit ihm so was machen konnte? Und warum machte der überhaupt so was – war dem feinen Herrn Professor das Leben zu langweilig geworden oder was? Und diese ganze … Mitnehmerei, was sollte das dann? Machte es ihm mehr Spaß, wenn er sich noch an seinem Elend weiden konnte? Am liebsten hätte er Boerne direkt angebrüllt, in dem Moment, in dem er das Haus betrat. Aber andererseits wäre das wohl kaum eine angemessene Rache gewesen, nachdem Boerne ihn monatelang an der Nase herumgeführt hatte.

Und deshalb atmete er tief durch, bis er sich halbwegs wieder im Griff hatte. Und dann nahm er die Flasche Wein, die er gekauft hatte, als er noch gedacht hatte, daß Boerne ihm die ganze Woche einen Gefallen getan hatte. Er hatte sich bedanken wollen. Und das würde er jetzt auch tun. Oh ja.

 

***

 

Boerne hatte nur erfreut gelächelt und ihn hereingelassen, als er mit der Flasche bei ihm geklingelt war. Er war fast überrascht wie einfach das ging, anscheinend war er ein besserer Schauspieler, als er das bisher gedacht hatte. Und dann wiegte sich Boerne natürlich auch in völliger Sicherheit. Klar. Jetzt fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Verloren, von wegen. Garantiert war sein Kellerschlüssel das erste gewesen, was Boerne ihm geklaut hatte. Schnell griff er nach seinem Glas und konzentrierte sich wieder darauf, was er eigentlich vorhatte.

„Ja, also danke nochmal, daß Sie mich die halbe Woche zur Arbeit mitgenommen haben.“

Boerne platzte schon fast vor Selbstgefälligkeit, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, so zu tun, als sei das gar nix. Das war schon fast komisch mitanzusehen. Sie stießen an. Und dann ließ er die Bombe platzen.

„Ab nächster Woche sind Sie mich dann auch wieder los.“

Boerne erstarrte mitten im Trinken. „Wie meinen?“

„Ich hab‘ meinen Kellerschlüssel wiedergefunden.“ Er behielt Boerne genau im Blick. Flackerte da langsam leichte Panik in seinen Augen auf? „Ab sofort steht das Rad wieder im Keller, und dann ist Schluß mit lustig.“

„Aber -“ Boerne brach hastig ab, vermutlich, weil ihm in letzter Sekunde eingefallen war, daß er sich selbst belasten würde, wenn er jetzt sagte, daß Thiel seinen Schlüssel unmöglich wiedergefunden haben konnte. In der Falle, Mistkerl!

„Sie haben auch ein Rad im Keller, ist mir aufgefallen.“ Jetzt bildeten sich langsam leichte Schweißperlen auf Boernes Stirn. „Und wissen Sie, was mir noch aufgefallen ist?“

„Thiel …“

„MEIN HALBES RAD IST AUCH IN IHREM KELLER! Können Sie mir vielleicht erklären, wie DAS da hingekommen ist!?“

Es hatte sich wirklich gut angefühlt, den ganzen Ärger endlich rauszulassen. Und weiter als bis zu diesem Moment hatte er vor lauter Wut noch gar nicht gedacht. Er wußte nicht einmal, welche Reaktion er erwartet hatte – Entschuldigungen, Rechtfertigungen, den Versuch, das alles als dummen Scherz abzutun? Jedenfalls nicht das. Nicht Boerne, der hilflos vor ihm stand mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck wie ein Kind, das man bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt hatte. Und schon gar nicht diese erschreckende Klarheit, mit der sich plötzlich alles zusammenfügte. Frau Klemms Anmerkungen. Boernes Lächeln, als er vorhin an seiner Tür geklopft hatte. Und daß er selbst -

„Thiel, ich …“

Er ging. Konnte Boerne nicht so sehen. Wollte das alles gar nicht hören. Und auf gar keinen Fall weiter darüber nachdenken, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

 

***

 

Er hatte sich kaum so weit beruhigt, daß dieses merkwürdige Zittern aufgehört hatte, als es schon an seiner Tür klopfte. Thiel schloß die Augen. Boernes Stimme klang schon wieder ganz normal. Und jetzt kamen auch die Erklärungen. Nur ein dummer Scherz. Er würde den Schaden natürlich ersetzen. Ob Thiel nicht seine Entschuldigung annehmen würde?

Der hatte sich ja schnell wieder gefangen. Wenn er ihn nicht so überrumpelt hätte, hätte er es vermutlich nie gesehen. Thiel starrte auf seine Hände. Er wußte nicht, ob er Boernes Gesichtsausdruck je würde vergessen können. Aber er könnte natürlich so tun. Boernes Entschuldigung annehmen. Gemeinsam über den dummen Scherz lachen. Und nie, nie darüber reden, warum Boerne so etwas Beklopptes machte, nur damit er ihn mitnehmen konnte. Für ein paar Minuten am Tag, die sie gemeinsam verbrachten.

Ja, er könnte so tun als ob. Die Frage war eher – wollte er das?

Eigentlich wußte er die Antwort noch gar nicht, als er die Tür aufmachte. Und auch noch nicht, als er Boernes Gesicht sah – wieder gefaßt, ganz normal fast. Aber er sah trotzdem die Angst und dahinter ganz leise Hoffnung. Wann war es eigentlich so erschreckend einfach geworden, in Boernes Gesicht zu lesen? Und wollte er das wirklich tun, gerade jetzt, wo er wieder Boden unter den Füßen gefunden und sich ans alleine sein gewöhnt hatte? Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet mit Boerne? Einfach einem Gefühl nachgeben, und sei es auch noch so stark, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken? Er wußte es wirklich nicht, aber in dem Moment öffnete Boerne den Mund um etwas zu sagen und von oben kamen schon wieder Schritte – lauerte dieser Obiak ihnen eigentlich auf oder was? – und er packte Boerne am Arm, zog ihn in seine Wohnung und knallte die Tür zu. Das mußte jetzt echt nicht im Treppenhaus sein.

Boerne entschuldigte sich immer noch. Obiak stampfte immer noch die Treppe hinunter. Seine Hand war immer noch um Boernes Handgelenk geschlossen. Und dann machte er einfach. Das hatte er schon immer besser gekonnt als reden.

 

***


	2. Epilog

Boerne war still. Das hatte ihn vielleicht am meisten überrascht, wie still Boerne sein konnte, wenn er glücklich war. Lag einfach nur da mit glänzenden Augen und ließ seine Finger langsam über Thiels Arm und Hand wandern. Thiel schloß die Augen. Die Müdigkeit zerrte an ihm. Das war alles verdammt schnell gegangen und eigentlich hatten sie immer noch nicht geredet, aber zum Reden war auch wirklich keine Zeit gewesen. Er hätte auch gar nicht gewußt, wie er das in Worte hätte fassen sollen. Die Lust, die war nichts Neues gewesen – es war wirklich lange her, und daß er Männer wie Frauen mochte war nicht neu für ihn, genausowenig wie die Erkenntnis, daß er Boerne durchaus attraktiv fand. So rein körperlich. Aber diese Welle von Zärtlichkeit, die ihn fast zu ersticken drohte, als Boerne ungeschickt an seinem T-Shirt zerrte und seinen Namen sagte, das war … neu. Vielleicht lag es daran, daß Boerne so komplett fassungslos und überwältigt war. Als ob er nie im Leben mit diesem Ausgang gerechnet hatte. Oder daran, daß Boerne in diesem Moment viel unbeholfener war, als er es erwartet hätte – als hätte es diesen Ausgang noch nicht allzuoft genommen, zumindest nicht mit einem anderen Mann. Machte aber gar nichts. Er selbst hatte gar nicht gewußt wohin mit sich vor lauter Gefühlen, und für einen Moment hatte er Angst gehabt, daß das alles zu viel war, aber das war es nicht. Es war genau richtig. Und wie auch immer es weitergehen würde, das konnte ihnen keiner nehmen.

„Frank?“

„Mhm?“ Er blinzelte. Boerne hatte sich auf die Seite gerollt und sah ihn an.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid wegen –“

Wie schön, wenn man so was einfach mit einem Kuß abschneiden konnte. Boerne seufzte, als sie sich voneinander lösten. „Aber wirklich, ich –“

„Du wirst Wiedergutmachung leisten.“ Thiel grinste. „Für jedes einzelne geklaute Teil.“

„Wiedergutmachung, soso.“

„Mhm …“ Er zog den anderen näher zu sich. „Ich glaube, mir fällt da das ein oder andere ein. Zum Beispiel könntest du morgen Frühstück machen.“

Boerne wurde ganz still in seinem Arm.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

Boerne nickte. Und da war der Atem wieder, gottseidank. Ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Er mußte wirklich aufhören Boerne zu denken. Aber Karl-Friedrich, das ging irgendwie auch nicht. Noch so ein Punkt, den sie klären mußten. Morgen. Er küßte den Kopf auf seiner Brust.

„Schlaf gut.“

Boerne murmelte etwas, was verdächtig nach „Ich liebe dich“ klang.

Das würden sie auch klären.

Morgen.

 

* Fin *


End file.
